


Sanders Sides One Shots

by aj_books



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_books/pseuds/aj_books
Summary: Yet another book filled with Sanders Sides one shots.I apologize for nothing.from my tumblr (in my bio)





	1. Everyone Loves the Villain (Prinxiety)

Heartbreak has come in many ways, due to many reasons. There are those lucky few who only have to deal with a handful of heartbreaks, there are those rarities who never feel it in their lives. There are those unlucky bastards who live on edge, heart barely mended from the last break before they receive a new blow.

Leaves rushed by, seemingly dancing with each other as the cool breeze ran through the streets, the colors painting the sky as the sun went down. For a summer's night the streets were quite quiet, people with their friends or families. Down the sidewalk Virgil roamed, hands in his pockets as he stared at the side walk.

Headphones were blasting his music, eyes misted over with tears. He had had hope. God, he had stupidly had hope. Thomas, his therapist, had helped him look past certain anxieties that weren't logical, helped him consider situations with more facts.

He regretted that.

With his music blasting enough for those across the country to hear, he didn't hear footsteps as someone ran up behind him. He jumped, feeling a hand grab his shoulder. Spinning around, headphones flying from his ears he saw Roman, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Where are you off too Panic at the Everywhere? We were having fun!" The grin didn't leave his face once.

Virgil's face remained stoic, glaring at Roman as he adjusted his hoodie. Ignoring him,he turned to leave. Roman's smile fell, "Virgil! Come on, don't be a bad sport!"

Feeling his blood begin to boil he turned, "I'm the bad sport?! Are you that fucking thick in the head Roman?"

Roman scoffed. "C'mon Virge, it was just a bit of good natured fun!"

"I think our definitions of fun are different."

"Virgil what ever is - "

"Shut up! Okay just - just shut up!" Roman jumped at the level of Virgil's voice, "Whatever it is? It's everything, Roman! Every name call, every shove, every prank, every joke! Everyone at school looks at me like I'm this bad guy! And what have I done to deserve it, huh?!"

Roman stood there, mouth parted as he failed to come up with something to respond with. Virgil continued, tears burning his eyes, a headache forming. "I didn't do _anything_ to anyone. But everyone looks at me and treats me like I'm some monster. Like I'm a villain."

"Haven't you seen the movies?" Roman attempted to save himself, "Everyone loves the villain!"

Virgil stopped, staring at him. "Love is not the word I would use. I get called names, I get shoved, people run away from being my partner during classes, I get tripped, punched, laughed at. I'm treated as if I mean less than the dirt on their shoes."

"Virgil - "

"But everyone loves the villain, right?!" The tears fell now, and Virgil wished he could will them away. "No. They just love how a villain makes them feel. Cause you're their hero! But a hero without someone to fight, someone to save the damsel in distress from? Just an ordinary person. And you couldn't handle that. So what did you do? You created a villain. You made yourself look as if you're this big hot shot! Saving the school from your biggest threat! From their biggest threat!"

Virgil took a step back. "You didn't even think about the repercussions that happened. You didn't stop once and think that maybe this hurt me more than you originally planned. But hey! Everyone loves the villain! So let me get back to my entourage. Oh wait. Sorry, that's you."

Shaking his head he turned to walk away, "Roman Prince you made a villain out of a normal person in the eyes of society, but the only villain I've ever encoutered was you."


	2. But You Make Me Happy (Logicality)

A click of a suitcase locking almost echoed, the AC humming softly as the sun continued it's goodbyes outside.

Stood in the door way was 26 year old Patton Sanders, arms encasing himself as tears ran down his cheeks. "Logan please."

Logan let a sigh escape his lips, a pained sound as he turned to face Patton, tears welling in his own eyes. "I already said Patton, this...this isn't going to work."

"But - but we can make it work!"

"Just because we make something work doesn't mean it'll be good!" Rubbing his eyes under his glasses he let out a shaky breath. "That's...that's the problem. I wish I could make this work and it would be good. But..." Letting his hands drop by his sides, defeated.

"Please Logan! I'll do - anything. I'll change, I'll move where ever you want!"

"Patton no! Changing you is the last thing I want. You are...everything about you is the reason I fell in love." Logan's laugh was watery, "But it's also the reason this won't work."

"Logan..."

"You want a big fancy wedding! Full of music and friends and family and more! I want a small ceremony with a handful of people. You want to rescue dogs and birds and - and I want a simple cat, and you're allergic to them. You want to live and stay in Florida because of how close you are to your family. I want and need to travel because of my job, to explore other places! You want kids and I don't! You want a husband whoworks a 9-5 and is off on weekends I need someone who can understand my job hours aren't picked! What we want - Pat, they don't match. You want an upbeat, happy, colorful, loud life! And nothing of that appeals to me!"

Patton was holding in his sobs. "But I can change! I can move with you! We don't - don't have to adopt any pets! We don't have to have kids!"

"I can't ask you to give up what makes you happy, Patton!"

"You're making me give up you!" He was hiccuping, fists down by his sides. "Lo-Logan...you make me happy."

Logan turned, tears strolling down his cheeks. He licked his lips, "And if you gave everything up for a life with me I wouldn't."

He grabbed his suitcases, one in each hand. "Patton...it's for the best."

Patton chuckled darkly. "For the best? For who?!"

Logan sucked his lips in as he walked by, his heart feeling as though it was dropping from his chest. "For both of us Patton. You'll find someone to have a life with where all your wants are met. A life I wouldn't be able to give you. I'm...I'm sorry."

Patton said nothing as Logan tensed his shoulders, walking down the steps and out the door. Covering his mouth, sobs racked his body as he let himself collapse, cries hurting his throat as he fell over.

Outside, Logan was hardly holding himself together. Tears were quickening in pace, the top part of his shirt stained with tears. He managed to get his cases into the trunk, dragging himself to the drivers seat.

He let his head sit on the steering wheel, sobbing as his body physically ached from the heartbreak he was feeling.

He shook his head, sitting up. He steadied his breathing, using one of the techniques he taught some of his patients. When he was sure he was ~~ready~~ able to drive, he started the car.

Inside Patton heard the start of the engine, the sound which used to wake him up as Logan would drive to work, leaving breakfast and tea on the table for Patton. The engine faded away, the silence of it all more deafening than anything Patton ever experienced.


End file.
